Life's Complexity
by Stinessi
Summary: “Oh, and, Shikamaru,” she said in a voice sweet as honey, “Don’t you think she’s a little old for you?” ShikaShizu, rated M for good reason.


**A/N:** Haha… this is for a friend of mine; Annika. I would've never thought to actually write this… I would have never thought of ShikaShizu at all. xD

This is my thanks. She drew me Aizen/Shinji (Bleach) not once but twice! (One for my birthday) And she made me a slideshow on youtube. (SasuNaru slideshow, of course. I'm all in for yaoi… :D)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and any of its characters do not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** This story is rated **M** for a reason, people. **Mature content**. If that doesn't suit you; you should leave. I don't want to scar your innocence.

**Pairing:** Shikamaru x Shizune

**

* * *

**

**Life's complexity**

In Nara Shikamaru's life, there had always been things he had planned to do. For one he'd planned on getting a job with good payment that wasn't too troublesome. Then he wanted an ordinary, nice wife who'd cook for him, do the laundry and most importantly: was not like his mother. Out of all the women his father could've chosen he had chosen the most aggressive, moody and violent one; of that Shikamaru was sure.

Shikamaru had always wanted to live an ordinary, uncomplicated life. Unfortunately something like that was quite hard if not impossible to achieve.

"Shikamaru! There you are! I've been searching for you for half an hour now!" he heard someone angrily call him from his right. The voice alone let him know it was his mother.

He turned away from the water he'd been staring at from the little bridge to look at his pumped out mother. She really looked angry. Like he knew she would, she started to talk again when she finished with catching her breath.

"Hokage-sama awaits you." She said and out of an unfathomable reason started glaring at him immediately. He felt like she wanted him to explain himself to her and sighed. There wasn't anything he'd done today. How could he explain himself without knowing what to explain? As much as he would have liked to delay another bothersome discussion with his mother. Never mind that he had the feeling he knew exactly why his mother was angry.

"Why are you the one who tells me, then? It's a messenger or a bird that does it, isn't it?" He eventually asked while trying to look interested.

"It was!" she exploded, arms crossed, "But I thought you were home! So I told the messenger that I'd tell you immediately! When I knocked on your room door, then, no one would answer and when I looked in no one was there! I had to run through half of the village to find you! And then you're somewhere I would've never expected you! On a blasted bridge! You could've at least told me when you went away so that the messenger had had the honour of searching you!"

Shikamaru massaged his temples to prevent a growing headache. "Mom, I'm twenty-one years old. Can't a man go out by himself for a while?"

He ended up going to Tsunade annoyed and with a bump on his head.

Shikamaru, even though he was twenty-one already, still lived with his mother and father. This had two simple reasons. Firstly he didn't feel like doing chores he knew he would have to do in his own apartment; wash the dishes, do the laundry, prepare his lunch, and clean the windows and such. Secondly, he wasn't married – there was no one to cook for him.

It didn't take him long to reach the Hokage's office. He gave the two ANBU who guarded the door from outside a nod before he knocked and soon afterwards entered.

After he had closed the door and bowed to Tsunade he waited for her to begin to talk. There was one thing he noticed immediately – something was off. The way she seemed to be happily doing her paper work unsettled him. Tsunade was planning something. He hid a shudder while he observed the Hokage. It sure as hell was scary to think about what this woman could plan. Although; it wasn't like he would be at the receiving end of her schemes. He would just get his new mission and then be out of her way.

"Good afternoon, Shikamaru." The blond haired woman said in a honeyed tone. It was clear to him that she tried to suppress her growing smirk.

"I noticed I've given you quite a few A and B rank missions lately." Her suppressed smirk grew wider, "But I don't want to overwork my subordinates, you know. So I've decided to give you a simple C rank mission for the next few days."

The jounin suppressed the urge to groan but sighed instead and thought, _'Why not give me the week off to not overwork me?' _He said nothing and just nodded. As long as the mission wouldn't be too troublesome.

"You are to accompany Shizune to Sunagakure. There are important papers for the Kazekage which need to be brought to him. She's waiting downstairs, I think. You can settle the time when you'll leave tomorrow morning with her then." The fifth Hokage leaned back in her armchair and grinned at him.

Shikamaru stood frozen in shock. You couldn't really tell if you didn't look closely but he was. He took one deep breath and was relieved when he was able to get the bow right while saying, "Understood." Then, as an afterthought, he asked, "Why weren't you telling me and Shizune-san this at the same time?"

"Because Shizune needs to get the papers ready, that's all. Any more questions?" This she said in a more serious tone. As Shikamaru nodded stiffly, however, she started to get that wicked grin again.

"Good. You may leave now."

Leave Shikamaru did – or at least tried. Because when his hand already closed around the door knob Tsunade spoke up again.

"Oh, and, Shikamaru," she said in a voice sweet as honey, "Don't you think she's a little old for you?"

He was outside of the office quite quickly, fighting a blush that seemed to have crept its way on his face. Behind the door he could still hear Tsunade laugh. When the guards looked at him curiously he scowled at them and then made his way downstairs – he could've sworn they grinned beneath their masks.

He sighed. He should've known not to overestimate his abilities to keep something from others. Be it as it may, even a genius had problems with hiding something like this. Who would have thought, though, that the Hokage would give him enough attention to notice this?

As he stepped into the entrance hall of the Hokage Tower he looked around to spot Shizune. She stood to his right side and leaned against the wall, next to a row of unoccupied chairs. Why she'd decided to stand and not to sit was something he'd never understand. She looked in the other direction, a far away look in her eyes.

Shikamaru couldn't tell when it had happened – and when he had noticed it had been way too late. It may have been on their mission with Neji and Genma two years ago but it may have as good been any other mission. It didn't matter, of course. He couldn't change the fact that he had fallen in love quite badly with a woman way older than him. Not that he wanted to change that – for him, although his love would always be unrequited, she was like the light he got to see once in a while—

He stopped his train of thought right there. He hadn't planned to get poetic in all his life and wouldn't start now.

By the time he reached Shizune, said woman had already noticed him and welcomed him with a warm smile. It went as always when they went on missions together. They sat down on the chairs and discussed the mission details – which Shizune had already been given by Tsunade. Shizune and he were on missions together quite often because they worked well together; that was what the fifth Hokage always said. And it was true. Together they hadn't failed at even one of the assigned missions.

* * *

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun. Ready to go?" Maybe it was the smile she gave him every time they saw each other that made him fall in love with her. It could have been the way she always paid attention to him when he talked, though, too.

He just nodded with his usual expression. But… It may have only been his imagination but Shizune's smile seemed to falter for a moment at that. Was she saddened that he didn't smile back? He never did, though, so why would she mind that? Deciding not to get his hopes up he pushed it out of his mind and went through the gate with Shizune next to him. They'd decided to start their journey to Suna early in the morning so it was still cool and there had been few people when Shikamaru had walked though the village. As they now jumped into the forest he could feel droplets of morning dew fall off the leaves onto his face.

They kept mostly to themselves on their way and only infrequently talked about random things to save their energy. Though they didn't talk much, Shikamaru wished that time to be never-ending for most part of the day. It was peaceful while they jumped from one tree to another side by side with the only sounds to accompany them being the chirping of birds, crackling branches and rustling leaves.

Their first short break they made around noon. After surely five hours of moving non-stop they needed to eat something. The second one they made late in the afternoon and when the sky darkened they decided to make their third stop. But this time they searched for a good place to rest throughout the night.

After they had found a place, searched for firewood and made dinner, they sat in front of the fire they'd made and silently ate.

Shikamaru was slurping his supper when he noticed that something moved. Out of the corner of his left eye he watched as Shizune changed her sitting-position, put down her plate and sighed. Then she looked at him – he looked back.

"Um, well… you know, Shikamaru-kun, I'm sorry that you have to accompany me on this simple mission." She began. He wanted to say 'It's alright' already but Shizune wasn't finished yet, "I mean, I know a ninja as good as you has many difficult missions to deal with and all and you'd like to sleep in your own bed for longer than just a few days once in a while, too…" She trailed off, stubbornly looking down on her plate.

He stared at her beyond belief. That was just too typical for women. They would always end up blaming themselves, even for things they didn't cause. He didn't even start to wonder how she knew that he hadn't been home often the last three months. He sighed. All women were troublesome, even Shizune. That was a long since known fact.

"You don't need to worry about it, Shizune-san. Tsunade-sama gave me this mission." He said. Then he just drawled out something more. "Besides, I rather like to go out on missions with you." He said, barely registering just what he gave away. When he noticed it was already too late.

"But I requested you!" Shizune almost shouted and yanked her head up her hands balled to fists in front of her. Then, after accurately 10 seconds she obviously realized what he had said. Her face looked darker in seconds. – Maybe she blushed? Shikamaru couldn't really tell because only the fire lightened up her face. – Her mouth took on an O-shape and her fists loosened though still staying in front of her while she stuttered, "Y-you-… w-wha…!?"

Shikamaru's cheeks had heated up a bit when he'd realized what he had said. Everyone who knew him knew rather well that he would never say something like that just because he felt like it. But now, seeing Shizune's reaction, gave him butterflies in his stomach. More than anything, though, he repeated her last coherent sentence in his mind again. She had actually wanted him to accompany her on this trip.

"I… Thank you." She murmured. She knew he meant what he said.

"Shizune-san…" he droned huskily. He was surprised by the way his voice sounded in his own ears. Shizune's face darkened several shades it seemed. Then she looked down on her plate again and fiddled with it nervously.

"P-please… Just call me Shizune."

"Shizune…" he whispered. The mood had changed dramatically. Shikamaru felt his blood rush downwards at the sight of Shizune flustered. He shouldn't be getting hard at the sight of Shizune like this. That he knew. It looked like he was a little, horny teenage boy – what he wasn't. Right now, though, he had no clue as to how he could stop the way his manhood grew harder.

He stood up. Shizune, surprised by that, stood up as well. Shikamaru looked into her eyes as he approached her slowly. In his usually bored eyes could be seen excitement.

Shizune stared blankly, eyes glazing over as his lips touched hers. They just stood like this for a moment without moving even an inch and just having their lips locked. Then Shikamaru broke their kiss.

"Shizune…" he bent down and murmured into her ear. Then he caught himself. What was he doing?! He backed off almost immediately and looked away. "I-… I'm sorry."

"O-Oh… It's alright." Now shaken out of her stupor, Shizune replied hastily. She timidly looked at the other one a few feet away from her and nervously shuffled her feet. Her head was reeling. It was then that Shikamaru looked back at her again and their eyes met. From then on, everything happened in a blur.

He reached out with both his hands and grabbed her by the waist to pull her close to him while she reacted automatically with flinging her arms around his neck and meeting him in an abrupt kiss. With their eyes closed, it took them a while until they finally found the best pace and way of kissing for them both; it was slow and intensive. Shikamaru's tongue invaded the kunoichi's mouth and started a slow battle for dominance with hers. He caressed the inside of her mouth tenderly and then softly sucked on her tongue after getting it shoved into his mouth. It sent tremors down Shizune's body when he did that, Shikamaru could feel.

In unison he began moving his hands up and down her backside gently and heard the woman sigh softly. Then he detached his mouth from hers to travel kisses down her chin to the neck. Shizune's breath hitched when he slowly began to lick and kiss her throat. A loud moan emitted from her when he travelled to her pulse on the left side and started sucking there. Her short hair brushed his forehead.

He pushed his hands under her waistband – which helped to hold her clothes together – and slowly pulled it over her hips and farther down until it slid down her legs to the ground by itself. Then he let his hands glide higher again and up and down her sides. Her clothes hung loose on her now and she let the dress-like cloth slide down her shoulders so that she stood there only in a fishnet-shirt over her bra, underpants and the sandals she hadn't taken off yet when Shikamaru stopped sucking on her neck to look her over.

This bit of separation gave him the ability to think straight again. He'd stopped to think straight when he first kissed Shizune, he noticed. On top of that he'd come at Shizune mercilessly, without thinking about if she'd even want it. Then again, she actually had kissed him back. And, judging by the dazed look she had liked it. Doubts overcame him and he was indecisive as to what he should do know. One sentence from Shizune, though, ended his inner battle.

"Shikamaru-kun…" she started, leaning nearer to Shikamaru and clasping his face with her hands, "… do you like me?" she asked, their lips now mere inches apart. But Shikamaru didn't answer. Instead he kissed her again.

The rest of their clothes were on the ground in a minute.

Shizune lay down on her bedroll and Shikamaru kneeled between her legs. Shikamaru broke their French kissing and travelled kisses down her neck and chest until he reached one of her nipples. There he stopped for a moment before licking it slightly. As he felt Shizune shudder he took it in his mouth and softly sucked on it. The kunoichi under him started to moan loudly and arched her back.

Not many knew: Shikamaru was a virgin. He had never told anyone about that but those who knew him well knew he was. Chouji for example. Chouji, as his best friend, had once asked him why he never went out on a date with a girl who asked him but instead politely denied. Chouji knew perfectly well why he didn't but wanted Shikamaru to finally confess. Which he didn't, mind you. He just smiled at his friend tiredly and replied, "_I guess I'm quite picky."_ Chouji had laughed then and he had too, when Chouji answered, _"I guess that has to do with your high IQ."_

Right now, though, he didn't think back to the time when he had talked to Chouji about this. No; right now he sat on his knees between the legs of the woman of his life, giving the best he could to please her. If there was one thing he was really scared of right now then it was that he wouldn't be able to get Shizune to reach her climax. Though he wouldn't let that happen – he still was a virgin, sure, but he had studied this long enough (on his own, of course).

He stopped sucking on Shizune's left breast and wandered over to the right one, which he treated the same way he had the left one. Every one of Shizune's moans was music to his ears, his neglected member twitching with anticipation. His hands, which had been on Shizune's sides all the while, now caressed her sides and with one finger of his right hand he fiddled with the nipple of her unoccupied breasts. Then his hand travelled lower.

With his head so close to her heart, he felt it beat even faster as his hand travelled down her stomach towards her very private area. Then finally he reached it. She was wet - it was slimier than water, he noticed. He bore one of his fingers in her vent – which he found without problems – and then drew it out again. He had needed to know the location and he had found it.

Then he moved his fingers a bit higher than where he put one in – and found what he was looking for. Shizune arched her back and moaned out his name when he hit her clitoris. It was then that he averted his attention from her breasts and kissed down her stomach, lower and lower until he reached his destination. There he slowly tasted the slimy liquid as he made Shizune moan loudly due to the work of his tongue. He noticed that with every passing second he licked her, she drew nearer to her peak. But he didn't want her to cum already, so he stopped.

He straightened himself again and leaned over her, his arms to either side of her to hold him up. Then he kissed her again and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself like this. His erection brushed her private area in that process.

"Uhnn…" They both couldn't keep themselves from reacting to the friction it caused. They were both eager.

So Shikamaru decided to cut their foreplay short.

"Ready?" he huffed, and when Shizune nodded, he pushed in slowly. He had to stifle a moan when he entered; it felt tight and better than he had imagined. Shizune closed her eyes and sighed. In her face was a look of pure bliss. This reaction shocked him a bit to be honest. He'd known that Shizune was no virgin like he was but the reaction shocked him nonetheless. This shock, though, disappeared as quickly as it had come, when he pulled back out so that only the head was still inside and then thrust in again.

"Ungh…!" This time, he wasn't able to stifle the moan. Unlike him, Shizune only panted irregularly at first. Her legs clung to his hips.

With every thrust, though, he learned to control his body better and soon it was him panting and Shizune moaning a few times, whenever he hit a certain spot inside of her. He held back his climax, though. He was sure he would have been able to cum ten times in the heat of Shizune's vent in the time she hadn't come once.

When Shikamaru thought he was going to come for sure in the next ten seconds and couldn't hold back anymore, Shizune finally reached her climax. Her whole body shuddered under him when she squeezed his shoulders and moaned. Not long after that Shikamaru ejaculated.

He lay on top of Shizune for a few minutes after that and evened out his breath. He felt tired. He got off of the naked kunoichi under him and lay down beside her, holding Shizune with one arm. It didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep.

Shizune, though, was still awake. He didn't notice how she caressed his face anymore, nor did he notice the little smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes people, this was the first time that I've written a lemon. And now you are very much allowed to click on the button below and leave a review. And constructive criticism, I'm in need of that. ;D


End file.
